


[reylo] what if系列之how do you sleep?

by Armand42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), what if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: 凯洛伦的X翼战机坠毁在5年前的贾库星球上，17岁的拾荒儿蕾伊捡到了这个男人……
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	[reylo] what if系列之how do you sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> 私设一堆，bug无数，大写的ooc

蕾伊在一阵窃窃私语声中惊醒，这个身材瘦小但手脚灵敏的女孩机警地从地上站起来，不小心沾了些沙土在胳膊肘和膝盖上。她不动声色地嗅了嗅，然后一下子跃到舱门前，透过门上一个几经打磨已经接近光滑的圆洞向外张望，深褐色的眼睛一直打着转。

过去了两分多钟，像是经过反复确认，拾荒儿离开这个舱门，坐在靠近门口的一个阴暗角落里，背后紧紧靠着悬挂在墙壁上的木棍，非常硌人，但仿佛有了这根木棍，她就有了依靠。几秒之后，以五六个人组成的队伍缓缓靠近了舱门，叫骂声也由远及近，但具体在说什么却听不真切。蕾伊悄悄打开舱门，只露出一双无辜受惊的眼睛，“早上好，先生们。”

当蕾伊重新回到由一些凌乱的电线和树枝搭成的桌子边时，她手里正紧紧握着那根老旧的木棍，脖子和露出来的胸口上全是细密的汗。她喘着气，从桌上捞过水壶想喝一口，但想了想又艰难地放下了，转而俯卧在地上，小小的头颅紧靠着那根木棍。

“你还好吗？”突然，桌子边一个庞大的黑影发出了声音。女孩却没被吓着，她只是僵硬地伏在地上，消瘦的脊背在干燥阴郁的空气中上下起伏，凸出一节节吓人的骨头。这是她每天早上睁开眼后都要经历的事，已经习惯了。但从来没有人问过她。

没有得到回答，黑影谨慎地从桌边挪开，来到女孩旁边，隔了一段礼貌的距离。他（她？）不能保证这个从小生活在穷恶之地的拾荒儿不会突然一跃而起啃掉他的耳朵，——为了争夺一块废弃的铁皮，这个小女孩儿竟然真的把一个绿皮肤的家伙的半只耳朵咬下来了——但出于一种具有目的性的意图……他得这么做。

趴在地上的女孩突然醒了，她一边用手揉着眼睛，一边抱着木棍从地上坐起来，眼睛在看到身边有人时猛地瞪大了，像是从来都没见过这个人一样。这是一个男人，身材非常高大魁梧的男人，留着一头浓密的黑色长发，微微打着卷，有个大鼻子，一开始出现在贾库的沙漠里的时候，穿着一件破烂的披风，整个人都被黑色的装束裹得密不透风，像根烧焦了的柱子。蕾伊深知如果一个人穿成这样在贾库的太阳底下暴露一刻钟会发生什么，脱水只是较好的一种情况，于是她把那件披风扔到了流沙里——不能留下任何痕迹，然后在那个冒着烟的庞大战机旁边用自己的水壶敲醒了这个来路不明的男人。

见男人转醒了，便喂了他一口水，然后蕾伊就忙不停地开始拆这家坠毁的战机。她在贾库见过一次相似的战机，听另一个拾荒老人告诉她这叫X翼战机，从外表涂装来看应当是更为先进的一种型号，而这只代表着一件事，那就是更好的零件、更多的食物。她必须趁着其他人还没发现这架机器前尽量卖掉一些，于是在接下来的三个多小时里她都没有去管一旁奄奄一息的男人，只是偶尔在往返的途中用手指测探一下他的鼻息，活着就很好，在贾库，有一口气就是福气。

蕾伊也不想让那个大鼻涕虫知道自己发现了X翼战机，于是她只是拆了一些最精密的零件下来，拆得也很细，换回了51份口粮，全被她藏在了窝里。她的窝是个废弃的飞船，很笨重，但有一个可以遮风挡雨的舱门和天花板。然后她回到战机坠毁的地方，那个被她从战机残骸里拖出来的男人仍然躺在那儿，没有动弹过一下。

她费了很大的劲才劝说这个男人跟她回去。也不是没有想过就这么把这个男人丢在沙漠里，毕竟把他从马上要烧毁的战机里救出来已经很好了；更何况，谁也说不清楚这个男人从哪里来的，一身黑衣，怎么看也不像个好人。但在蕾伊心里，眼睁睁看着一个人类被贾库居民吞吃入腹太过于残忍。要不是她从小生活在这里，贾库生存的铁律深深烙印在她的脑子的话，她是根本无法在这个贫瘠的星球上活下去的，更何况这个外来的男人呢？

被她救下的男人很不领情，要不是某一晚她爬起来解决生理需求，她不会知道这个男人三天没合过眼。她问过这个男人的名字，你叫什么名字？（但她没有问他的姓氏）你从哪里来的？这个男人一个字都吝啬于给她，只是像块沉默的巨石一样坐在那儿，只愿意喝水，没有吃过一口食物。蕾伊也乐得这样，在贾库，虽然水很珍贵，但凭着自己的努力总归能够找到一些，而食物——只能从那个大鼻涕虫那儿拿，贾库的沙漠里连根茎类植物都没有，寸草不生。

而像现在这样，看似好心地询问她，是这个男人第一次开口说话。蕾伊有些惊奇地望着这个男人，看着对方因为自己脸上的乌青而皱眉。

“你这是怎么了？”男人嗓音很低沉，像是一种乐器。

蕾伊耸肩，手指却死死抠着那根木棍。两人在静谧的空气中相对而坐，几分钟后，蕾伊离开桌子出去了，她要去拾垃圾的地方找些水喝，而那个沉默的男人仍然坐在那里。

+++++++++++++

两人就这样避而不谈地过了一段和平的日子，男人没有说自己什么时候走，蕾伊也不提这件事。她其实心里很是矛盾，一方面想让这个男人赶紧离开，因为只要他在自己的窝里呆上一日，她就陷在不知名的危险里一日。贾库上几乎所有人都排斥外来者，当然也包括包庇外来者的人，即使对方是个手无寸铁的小女孩。但，另一方面，蕾伊打心底希望有个人陪陪她。她太孤独了。虽然仍抱有父母有朝一日会回来带她走的希望，但这总归抵不上一个大活人真真切切地陪在她身边，和她住在一起。尽管这个大活人来路不明，不怎么吃喝，还不喜欢说话。

但男人总体而言不算个累赘。蕾伊不轻易让他出门，他也不会反抗，像是本来就不曾想过要自由。为了不让男人死掉，她问隔壁的达达讨了个水壶回来，然后腰间丁零当啷地别着两个水壶去捡垃圾，打两人份的水，努力换回两人份的食物。起初，这个男人像个娇气的小孩儿似的不愿意去碰那泡发出来的口粮，蕾伊知道这灰不拉几的类面包物看上去败兴人的胃口，但好在吃下去以后饱腹感很强，吃一个就可以干很久的活，如果像男人那样整日在窝里呆着，一天只要吃一份半的口粮就可以活下来了。就像是养了一只胃口不大的宠物，没有什么负担。

而这只“宠物”很喜欢蹲在阴暗的角落里，有时候合眼假寐，更多时候是看着蕾伊在废弃的飞船里跑来跑去，一刻也停不下来，像是在观察很有趣的事，远比离开贾库更为重要。蕾伊在桌边吃饭的时候，会试图和他说话，聊一聊天气（书上是这么说的，人和人之间交往，一般都以聊天气为开头）——但贾库的天气一成不变，聊一聊男人的过去——果不其然男人只字不提，聊一聊自己——在这一点上，蕾伊可以絮絮叨叨说很久，不要见怪，在过去的十七年里，隔壁的达达经常不在家，而其他人对这么一个女孩不够友好，她自言自语惯了。这个时候，男人漆黑的眸子会很认真地盯着她看，盯着她脸上常年不消的乌青看，有时候，蕾伊甚至会产生一种错觉——这个看上去比她大很多的男人，眼里总有一股悲伤，混杂着某种极度黑暗暴力的情绪，像是蛇一样要把她吃掉。蕾伊不怕他，她见过很多更可怕的人和事，眼前这个身体尚且虚弱的男人不太像其中之一。

在贾库，平静的日子不太多，时间又过得太慢。很快，男人就被发现了。每天早上出来巡逻的队伍突然闯进了蕾伊的飞船，其中一个强壮的家伙抓着蕾伊的兜帽，就像拎着一只小鸡仔。他们让男人站起来，然后围着这块沉默的巨石打转，蕾伊不安地看着他们，生怕他们揍这个男人。他们哄笑着说，蕾伊小小年纪便有了男人，还把他藏在自己家里，很不要脸。蕾伊握紧了拳头，想要反驳说自己没有男人，但又觉得重点似乎抓得不对。

这五个人在原地商量了一会儿，得出了个结论：他们从没见过这个男人，也许是从别的星系逃出来的叛徒，所以最好把这个男人押走；而那个脏兮兮的小女娃，就先留在这里，等处理完那个男的，再回来处理她，反正她也跑不掉。他们大笑起来，很快活，抓住蕾伊的那个人伸出手，把那汗湿的掌心贴着她的胳膊滑动，蕾伊没有受过教育，心里却暗暗察觉到这动作的意味，有些恶心，但反抗不了；剩下的四个人拿出一卷绳子，要去绑男人的双手。就在这个时候，男人突然动了，蕾伊惊慌地看着这个男人从腰间掏出一把形状奇怪的手柄，然后噌的一声，血红色的十字架在空气中划过，要去绑他的四个人很快就像烂肉一样黏在了地上，蓝色、红色的血污染了蕾伊刚刚收拾干净的地。

抓住蕾伊的那个人显然没有预料到这一出，他又惊又怕地往后退去，刚刚还摸着蕾伊的手正不受控制地掐着她的脖子，抖得像筛子。蕾伊张口，想让两个人都冷静一下，但她发现自己怎么也说不出话来，干涩的喉咙哑了。她只能着了魔似的盯着男人的脸看，心想头一次看到这个男人露出如此狰狞又平静的表情，像是杀多了人之后的麻木，这在贾库不太常见。

当她突然失去支撑倒下来的时候，一股无形的力量抱住了她。蕾伊被轻轻放到地上，脖子上留着被掐过的鲜红的标记。在她身后，那个先前要挟她的人僵直地浮在空气中，窒息般吐着舌头，发出嘶哑的尖叫声。蕾伊恐惧地向后退去，脊背抵上了另一个人的胸膛，她发着抖，一只戴着皮手套的手伸过来，爱抚般搭在她裸露的肩膀上，包裹住这把脆弱纤细的骨架。

“仔细看着。”黑色魅影低声在她耳边细语。

然后，在蕾伊惊惧的目光里，恶魔狂笑着把男人掐死了。


End file.
